Forever His
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It all starts when Rick and Julia is having a bad morning. A Rick/Julia story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Forever His .**_

Chapter 1.

Rick Stetler was not liked by many, but that mostly had to do with his work. He couldn't count how many times he had argued with Calleigh or Horatio for that matter. But he and Horatio wasn't that unfriendly as it might seem, but it wasn't like they hung out after work and took a couple of beers or anything like that.

The fact was that Rick was lonely because as everyone else seemed to have places to go and people to see after work, he had no one, he didn't even have a pet. This was what he was thinking about as he just that afternoon had a coffee in the break room over at the crime lab and listened to Calleigh and Eric trying to plan what they were doing just that evening and the same went for Natalia and Valera.

Was it so, was he really the only one that didn't have anyone, there had to be one more lonely individual out there that had it a bit worse than him. No he figured, it was not.

He sighed as he put the empty mug in the washer and started to walk towards the exit when he heard something dropped to the ground and someone cursing.

He turned to see Julia on the bending down ground to pick up some papers and the content of her purse that now was everywhere.

Rick felt a bit bad for her so he got down on his knees to help her as he asked, "Not a good day for you either?"

"No, can't say that it is," she said with a sigh taking the pile of papers he handed her.

"What is wrong if you don't mind me asking?" he said picking up some makeup and handing it over.

"Men," she said rolling her eyes a little at him.

"Oh, on the behalf of men I have to say we are sorry," he said a sorrowful look in his eyes.

Julia smiled a little as she said, "Apology accepted and thank you."

"You are welcome, I believe whatever this is, is yours as well," he said and handed her a tray with pills.

"Birth control," she said with a sigh, not really knowing why she even bothered using that anymore considering how long it had been since she had been with a man

"Better safe than sorry, you never know," he said in an understanding tone as he had read her mind.

"I suppose, well again thanks," she said and got up and started to walk towards the door.

He quickly caught up and asked, "Wanna have a coop of coffee and talk about it?"

"With you," she almost spat out, but knowing she shouldn't have reacted that way she quickly added, "I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's OK, don't worry about it, just have a nice day," said Rick, hurrying towards his car so she would not see the look of disappointment on his face.

Julia sighed and thought for less than a second before walking after Rick yelling after him, "Rick, wait for a second."

"What?" he said a bit harsh turning to face her.

"Maybe I will take you up on that coffee after all," she said calmly.

He nodded polite at her and made a gesture with his hand which made her follow him to where he was going wondering why she was doing just that.

* * *

A couple of moments and an endless silence later they sat at a table at the Bouncy banana with a coffee each. The walk there had been in silence as nether knew exactly what to say to the other. But neither figured they could back out as he had offered and she had said yes so they kept walking until they came to the Bouncy Banana, a place a little below Julia's standards, but she figured if he liked it couldn't be all that bad even though the name sounded more like a strip joint.

"Interesting name," she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, it used to be a strip joint, but the business went bad, so they turned it into a café," he answered.

Julia smiled a little amused by this and said, "Did you come here when it was a strip joint as well."

"I prefer not to answer," he said with a half smile.

"Why am I not surprised," she said with a slight laugh.

"Cute, so which men have been giving you trouble?" he asked in return.

"Kyle and Horatio," she answered without explaining more, knowing she most likely had to.

"You gotto do better than that," he said, but not in a demanding way.

"You don't have children do you," she said with a sigh.

"No, but I have two nieces," he said as he did.

"Really, how old?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Twins at the age of eight, adorable unlike their mother," he said and rolled his brown eyes.

"Picture," she asked, which he quickly gave her.

"Cute, bet they love you," she said.

"Yes as I am fun Uncle Rick," he said proudly.

"I have no trouble imagining that," she said with a little smile.

"So what did Horatio and Kyle do to upset you?" he asked as even when she smiled he could

see it in her eyes.

"Kyle everything, but then again every boy his age argue with their mother and Horatio, I rather not get into it if you don't mind," she said with a sad sigh.

"That's OK Jules," he said which made her giggle.

"What's funny?" he asked confused.

"Just that no one had called me that in ages, feels nice," she said and smiled at him.

"Anything I can do to help, so what do you say wanna go over to something a bit stronger than coffee or?" he asked.

"Maybe later as I have so things to fix, speaking of I have to go, but I had a really nice time so if you give me your number I will really take you up on drinks later," she said.

Rick smiled happily and gladly gave her his number before they both left the bar.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

When Julia came home that that afternoon she sat down and started thinking about Rick to a change, she had actually never thought about him as a pestilential date or anything like that, just mostly a man that could be used as against Horatio, but now she was also thinking about Rick in a new way, why she didn't know.

But then she walked into the bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror and her world fell apart as so many times before, she wasn't beautiful anymore, her face was deformed thanks to Ron, why did he have to do that to her, and why would a man ever like something like that. Even when the strips came off she would have an ugly scar there if they ever did come off. Julia's heart shattered again, just like she felt her reflection did, into a million pieces, it wasn't fair, not at all and she hated it, she really did. Why couldn't Ron just had left her be. Stupid Ron. She screamed out before sinking down on the floor crying her heart out. Who could love a monster like her?

* * *

At the same time Rick Stetler was thinking about Julia. The way she reacted when he first asked her out for coffee had hurt him a little even if he had in a way predicted that she would react that way. He had never quite managed to figure her out. Not that he had tried as she wasn't his type considering her background and the fact that she had a son. That was half Horatio.

Yet something inside him longed for her in a way he never though he would. She was after all a very desirable woman in many ways, both in beauty and in fortune. Not that he would ever go after her or any other woman for money as of that he had enough.

And not to mention that if he took her out for drinks he may see a new side of her, he had after all enjoyed having a coffee with her more than he though he would.

He smiled a little as he dialed her number and quickly got her in the other end saying, "Julia Winston speaking."

"Hey Julia, it is Rick," he said.

"Hey Rick…" she said.

"So how about those drinks?" he asked, hiding the hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Something has come up so I don't know," she answered a bit distant.

"Really what?" he asked, having a feeling something was wrong.

"Just something," she said, not wanting to share.

"I see, maybe you cold do it and then meet up with me later," he suggested.

"I don't think so," she said.

"Did I say anything wrong to offend you earlier?" he asked just to be on the safe side.

"No, you did not, it's just I have to go," she said with a sigh, which made him thing something as very wrong. This got improved as he heard a scream before the phone was hung up

* * *

Rick looked at the phone in his hand with confused eyes not getting anything other than that something was wrong with Julia and since that for some weird reason made him worry he called the last person he right then wanted to talk to at the moment, Horatio.

"Rick," he quickly heard in the other end.

"Yes it is I, you wouldn't be so kind as to give me Julia's address?" he asked with a sigh.

"Julia's address, what on earth do you want with that?" asked Horatio a bit surprised.

"Just wanted to uhm never mind," he said and was about to hang up when Horatio sighed and gave him her address up in Olympia Heights before hanging up.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

It was thirty minutes later that Rick parked his car outside her house and gasped by the size of it. He concurred she was at home as her car was outside.

Rick thought he first check if she was outside so he went to check the backside of the pool and the sun beds were, but the doors were closed and he saw no one there so he went back to the front and rang the doorbell.

He heard it from the inside, but no one came out and he didn't hear anything from inside either. He looked through the window in door to see if he could see her, but as he didn't he tried the door bell again, but nothing.

He felt the door in case it should be open, but it was not, neither was the glass doors on the backside. He sighed, trying to call her, but she didn't pick up.

"Julia, please answer," he though as he slowly dialed her number again, but nothing.

He looked around the house to see if there were any more entrances, but there was not.

Then he saw a window open on the second floor, but unfortunately there was no way to get there and he couldn't exactly climb up a wall with no ladder or anything like that, so he started to look around for one.

Again Rick was outta luck and he knew by now that something was most likely very wrong with her. Not that he really knew her all that well, but still. And that scream by the end of the phone call didn't make the case any better. He knew he had to get in the house somehow.

He walked over to the pool side of the house and sat down on one of the sun beds with his head in his hands looking at the open window wondering what he was going to do.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciate :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

In the mean time Julia was actually trapped in her own house by one of her old enemies. That was the real reason why she had to cancel the date with Rick, that and the fact that she was insecure. She of course knew that Rick was outside and she was afraid that he would give up the attempt to get in and leave.

In face right now she was in general really scared being somewhat tied up.

"Please let me go and leave me alone," she begged her attacker.

"Not before you have gotten rid of him for good, you dating him can lead to trouble," the man said.

"We are not so I don't see why you are bugging me about this," she said.

"I saw you two at the Bouncing Banana and you looked more than friendly for me. Don't you get that is you date him it put us all at risk of being discovered and locked up," he said.

"No it wouldn't as I got nothing more to do with you or the others anymore," she argued.

"I just can't take the risk," he said coming closer making her scream out in fear over what he might do.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Lucky for Julia, Rick had heard her scream and had now managed to find a way into the house, maybe not the safest, but still a way. He had decided to climb up the tree that was close to the window and into it. As the scream had confirmed that she was in real trouble, he had no time to loose.

He didn't exactly know why he hadn't noticed the tree before, but maybe that was because he was never much of a climber. He sighed as he started to slowly climb up towards the window, not looking down, just focusing on what he was doing.

As he reached the branch he needed to get in he looked inside to see if the coast was clear which it as so he crawled inside as quiet as he could and listen to see if he could hear anything.

He quickly figured the room he came in was her bedroom and headed for the hallway. It was silent, too silent. He didn't even know where to start looking when he suddenly heard a mellow scream, whimpering and a man's voice.

He followed the sound and listened outside the door, cursing inside that he hadn't brought his gun as he surly would have needed it now. He wondered if it was safe to open the door as he wasn't sure what was going on inside and not if the man was armed, even though he assumed he would be.

Rick stood thinking before he decided no matter what went on inside he had to get in, so he slowly opened the door and went inside.

To his luck the man stood with his back against the door above Julia. That was a little curl on the floor now, he saw her teary, terrified eyes as she backed away further.

"Leave her alone," Rick said in a firm tone, making the man turn towards him.

"Rick, how nice of you to join us," he said and turned.

"You…Leave her out of it this is between us," said Rick as soon as he saw who it was.

"She was the one that lead you to me so don't think so," he said.

"You managed that fine on your own, now let her go," Rick demanded in a firm tone.

Julia had managed to sit up towards the wall, but she didn't move, if that was if she was too scared or in to much pain to do so was uncertain. Instead she watched the two men argue before Rick threw in a punch hitting the man in the jaw. He hit back hitting Rick in the noose and the fight had started.

Punch after punch, kick after kick they kept going until Rick had managed to get the gun out of the other man's hand, holding him down, aiming the gun at his temple.

"Don you give up?" Rick asked in a tired tone, even if he had the upper hand, the other man was still fighting him.

"No," he said just as the police ran down the door and separated them before taking him away.

Rick ran over to Julia, sat down next to her and asked, "Sweetheart?"

"Hurts," she breathed tiredly and in a great deal of pain.

It was first then he saw how badly injured she in fact were. She had gotten a black eyes, her nose was badly beaten along with he lip, blood was dripping from a wound near her abdomen and arms. She was also very pale.

Come to think of it, Rick didn't get why she was not already dead as he called for backup and told her to hold on, fearing they wouldn't get there in time.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Luckily they did and Rick was with them in the ambulance and hospital, he never left her side at all, much like a worried husband. He didn't know why he did just that considering they hadn't even had a proper date yet and they weren't a couple.

In fact it would have been more appropriate that Horatio or even Kyle sat by her bedside right now, yet there he was holding her hand. Worrying sick about the woman he loved. Or did he. Rick wasn't sure and at the moment he was very much confused. He only knew one thing and that was that even if the operation had been hard on her, he needed her to wake up.

He couldn't stand the thought of loosing her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It was a couple of days after this that Horatio and Kyle come by to check if there was any news on Julia they found Rick sleeping head on her bed still holding her hand.

It was the second time Kyle was there after the attack and it was also the second time he had seen Rick in his mother's room, not getting what he was doing there.

"Does he ever leave?" Kyle asked a tad annoyed.

"Don't seem like it," said Horatio as Rick had been there every time he had come by.

"Why is he even there?" asked Kyle.

"Not sure," said Horatio as the both of them joined the sleeping Rick.

"Yo Rick, what are you doing here," Kyle shouted in a treating way.

Rick opened his eyes and looked confused at them, taking a moment to recover himself before saying, "Looking after her."

"The nurses can do that," said Kyle.

"Well I don't think this is a very nice place to wake up alone," Rick spat out.

Horatio that now slowly managed to grasp the extent of Rick's words and why he had been the one to save her said, "You two are a couple, since when?"

"No, or at least not yet," Rick admitted.

"Oh, you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?" Horatio asked.

"I am yes, so are we…" Rick said knowing that dating Julia probably wasn't the best idea considering the history she and himself had with Horatio.

Horatio didn't replay. He just nodded before asking, "So any change?"

"No, there is not," said Rick with a sigh.

Kyle didn't say anything. He simply just glared annoyed at Rick which didn't really bother to glare annoyed back. The two of them stayed for a little while longer before leaving the IAB agent to himself.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Julia will you please wake up," said Rick a couple of days later. He had now been there for a week, so it is safe to see he didn't look his best anymore, with tired eyes and wrinkly clothes.

She of course didn't answer or did any sign of waking up, she simply just slept.

Rick gently stroked her cheek as a silent tear feel from her cheek, down to hers.

Never before had the mighty Stetler felt so strongly for a woman before and he didn't even know her that well. He knew he had absolutely no reason to stay, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave. It was like he had told Horatio a couple of days earlier, he didn't want her to wake up there alone. Considering what she had just been through she would most likely end up in a giant panic attack and flip out, which was not a good idea and if him being there could stop that from happening then…

Although it wasn't completely sure it was a good thing he was there.

Another feel down on her soft, not make-uped cheek before he slowly let his head for the first time rest on top of her, not really caring about what others may think, he was simply too tired to do so. Slowly the mighty Stetler fell asleep with is head on her belly and his tears dripping onto her. On top of the woman he now knew he loved.

* * *

Julia amazingly enough woke up later that night, or more 3.07 AM. Her eyes slowly searched around in the dark trying to recognized where she was, but couldn't. So she assumed she was in a hospital something she didn't at all like.

Julia didn't know why though, she just didn't like them, too white and sterile probably and she didn't trust doctors.

It was then she realized she wasn't alone, mostly that came from feeling something heavy on top of her. Not too heavy, just heavy enough to notice she was not alone.

Her eyes, that now were used to the dark, searched down her body to find a sleeping head on top of her and she knew that head could only belong to one person, Rick.

She didn't know how long she had been there or how long he had been there for that matter, she only knew she was glad that he had stayed.

It made her feel a bit safer and not so alone. And she for some reason was glad it was him and not Horatio that was there. She could tell he was drawling a bit in his sleep, but she really didn't mind that at all. She slowly tried lifting her hand. It took a little while before managing to do so as it felt numb. But in the end she did and let it go down to his head, gently stroking through his hair, more gentle than she had ever stroked anyone before.

She kept on doing it for a little while before letting it rest within his soft brown locks.

She couldn't help but smile a little of him.

"Thank your for staying and for making me feel safe," she whispered, not quite recognizing her own voice. She sighed and just as he had watched over her, she now watched over him until she again fell asleep some hours later.

* * *

It was around 6.30 AM that the sun slowly let its beams shine through the window to slowly wake the sleeping couple. Julia woke up first and smiled down at her still sleeping Rick. Her hand was still in his hair. She slowly let her fingers caress through his hair a little, before going down to his neck gently stroking it making him groan a little before slowly opening his eyes slowly and look up at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a very sleepy voice.

She cleared her throat before answering, "A bit numb, other than that OK, how long have I been here?"

"For a week," he answered.

"And you have been here the whole time?" she asked.

"I have, I didn't have the heart to leave you," he answered honestly as he sat up.

"I'm very glad you did," she said honestly.

"Do you want me to help you sit up?" he asked.

"Yes please and if you could find me something to drink as I am thirsty," she said.

"What do you want?" he asked as he smiled at her.

"White vine," she answered as she shyly smiled back.

"Jules you know you can not drink wine when admitted," he said.

"I know but in all fairness you asked what I wanted," she said with another smile.

"True I suppose, any chance I can tempt you with something non alcoholic?" he asked.

Julia thought for a second before answering, "Apple juice maybe."

"Be right back then," he said as he bent down to give her a peck on the cheek before heading towards the door when she said, "Rick."

He turned and said, "Yes Jules."

"Not that I do really mind, but will you please change clothes and shave?" she said.

"I will do that as soon as I have brought you your drink," he said before leaving the room.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Rick left Julia to go home to change and freshen up right after he had bought her a huge glass of fresh squeezed apple juice. Where he had gotten it she would never know.

She slowly sipped it as she heard Horatio's voice say, "So he finally left?"

"To go home and change, he will be back, or so I hope," she said with a sigh.

"He will, if he has been here the whole time he for sure will come back," said Horatio as he sat down on the chair next to her.

"So he has really been here the whole time?" she asked.

"He has yes, he didn't want you to wake up alone," said Horatio.

"And Kyle?" she asked just assuming Horatio had come and gone.

"Has been in a couple of times, don't know if he liked Rick being here," said Horatio.

"I can imagine and you?" she asked looking at him with insecure eyes.

"It's not up to me who you wish to see and as long as he is honest I don't mind," he said and smiled at her.

"It seems like he is or at least I hope so," she said putting aside the empty glass.

"I am pretty sure he is," said Horatio in a reassuring tone.

She nodded vaguely and yawned a little.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her a bit concerned.

"No, I just need some more rest," she said and closed her eyes. He just smiled at her wondering how soon the doctors would let her leave now that she was awake as he knew that she hated being there.

When she woke up again Horatio was gone and Rick was there instead, having a half eye on her and a half eye in a book he was reading.

She could tell from the cover without getting the whole title that it was a crime book, which made her smile a little.

Not only that, but Rick was now clean shave and wearing a new suit and tie making him even more handsome in Julia's eyes. In fact she realized she had never thought about that until that moment. It was just something about him she figured as she slowly sat up.

Rick of course got aware of that so he slowly closed the book and asked, "Sweetheart, how are you feeling."

"Much better, thank you for asking," she answered with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, so I have been talking to your doctor and he says you most likely don't have to be here all too long, but they need to do some checks on you just in case," he said.

"I wouldn't expect less even though I feel fine," she said with a sigh.

"I know you do and Horatio said he would stop by later again with Kyle," he said.

"How do you feel about Kyle?" she asked as she had a good feeling how he felt about Horatio.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked back a little confused.

"I mean how do you feel about the fact that I have a son? If you have any trouble with that I don't think I can keep on seeing you," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Julia, sweetheart, we all come with baggage, and that you have a son isn't really a problem to me, sure it would have been better if he was mine, but since he is not I'm willing to try to make the best of it," Rick answered calmly.

"Have you any idea how much I love you right now," it slipped out before Julia had the chance to really think it through.

"You do what?" he asked a bit surprised as they hadn't really been on a real date yet.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, it's too soon," she said looking down.

Rick slowly let his hand reach out to rest under her chin lifting it up, looking into her eyes and said, "It's OK sweetheart, I know it came sudden and that everything that has happened up to now is hard to make sense of, but still I feel something with you that is hard to explain, but I am pretty sure I love you too," said Rick, smiling at her.

"You do?" she said a bit surprised.

"I do," he said slowly bending forward enough to kiss her lips before backing off a little too just look at her.

Julia was now blushing a little bit more than usual, her green eyes were sparkling and even with her now messy hair Rick thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She was smiling shyly, but very lovingly at her man. Her man, could she call him that she wondered as her hand slid into his, holding onto him hardly as she was afraid to let him go.

Yes, Julia was in deed afraid of that, afraid of loosing him or that he would end up hurting her. By instinct her free hand went to the horrible scar on cheek to hide it from him as confused tears started to fall from her eyes.

Rick saw the shame that was slowly spreading in her eyes and her face. He let his free hand remove hers and gently stroke over her scar before kissing it. He didn't mind it, not at all as it was a part of her and who she was and it was not her fault in her first place.

Julia pulled him closer so that she could hide in him, her tears were slowly sulking his shirt.

He stroked her gently whispering, "Shhh, it's OK."

"No, it's not, I am hideous," she whispered.

"You are not, you are the most beautiful woman in the world," he said in a soft tone.

"How can you say that when it is not true," she whispered hiding deeper.

"To me it is, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world," he said nuzzling the top of her head.

Julia could tell by the way he said it that he meant every word which made her feel more loved than ever before. Even if her tears now had stopped she kept on hiding in him as it made her feel safe. And that was something so desperately needed as she for so long had been living in fear of Ron and her old enemies.

Rick just held her closely knowing that was what she needed. He didn't really mind the not talking at the moment as it was not the time to talk.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The next months the couple was seen together everywhere and it became clear to everyone around them that this was not just fooling around, but something more serious.

This was a good thing for them both as they seemed to soften up a bit more and be easier to be with, in the sense that that was possible.

* * *

It was an early morning at the crime lab, almost three months since Julia and Rick's first meeting. Julia had just been talking to Horatio about something regarding Kyle and was on her way out when she decided to stop by the break room for a coffee.

As she walked closer she heard Natalia say, "He did not."

"He did," Calleigh concluded.

"That is way off," said Natalia rolling her eyes.

"In all fairness it was not that off as I did have in office relations just not with the one he thought," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"But does Rick really have the power to do that?" she said.

"Power to do what?" they heard Julia from the door which made them both startle.

"Power to suspend Calleigh if she was in an in office relationship," said Natalia looking at Julia.

"He can, but depends on the matter really. I however think that the most logical thing to do was for one of the parties to move shift," she said getting a coop.

Calleigh nodded slowly and said, "I don't really wanna move shifts, I mean it's not like I bring personal to work other than that one time, but if I have to, I have to."

"No you shouldn't have to and Rick should see that," said Natalia frustrated.

"He sees what he wants to see," said Calleigh calmly.

"That may perhaps be so, but it's also his job," Julia interrupted.

"Maybe you could talk him out of it?" Natalia suggested looking at Julia with hopeful eyes.

"Me, what on earth would get you to think I would do that?" asked Julia, looking at her with shocked eyes.

Natalia thought for a second before saying, "Because after you meet Rick, you know what it meant to be love. You wanna be with him day and night if I am correct. Shouldn't Calleigh be allowed to do the same? She might have slipped up, but it will not happen again if you get Rick to drop the suspension. Please Julia if nothing else do it for love."

Julia sighed as she knew she was right, yet she was having some doubt as she answered, "Fine I will talk to him, but I will not promise anything."

"I understand, thank you Julia," said Calleigh and gently shook her hand before the older blonde was leaving them, possibly to find Rick.

* * *

Only a moment later the blonde walked into the building where Rick's office was and after being cleared she took the elevator up to his floor.

"Hi Julia," the receptionist greeted her as she saw her come in.

"Hi Mindy, is he in?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"In a meeting at the moment, should be over in twenty minutes or so, but you are welcome to wait in his office," Mindy offered.

"Thank you, then I will do that," Julia said with a smile as walked down the hallway until she came to a door that said Rick R. Stetler.

* * *

She opened it slowly and entered her man's private room. It consisted of a desk with a good chair, a sofa, a table and a couple of bookshelves. She walked over to one of the two bookshelves to see if she could find something to read while she waited for him.

Even though they had been going steady for a little over two weeks now it was still the first time she was actually in his office as they usually meet elsewhere or by the reception.

Her eyes browsed over books about law and how to find and interrogate a suspect. There was a book about guns, some lexicas and some novels of different sorts.

Julia picked one called, 'The lost island." She sat down in the couch with a sigh and slowly managed to turn the first page.

* * *

Rick came out of the meeting smiling happily. It had been a regular meeting with the rest of the staff about vacation days, the budget and some other boring stuff.

The reason as to why he was smiling was that he this year would have more vacation days which meant he would get to take Julia some place nice. If she wanted to go with that was.

He really hoped so as he was crazy about her and he wanted to take her away and spoil her, after all she deserved it he concluded.

He slowly opened the door to his office and gasped a little bit by the sight of Julia there. She however didn't noticed that her boyfriend came in as she was to occupied with his book.

"Sweetheart," he spoke as he tilted his head and smiled at her.

She startled a little before looking up at him saying, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I can be quite sneaky," he said.

"I can imagine, so how was the meeting?" she asked as she slowly closed the book and put it aside.

"It was good, I will get more vacation days this year," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Really you will, that's wonderful handsome," she said happily.

"It really is, so I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere," he said.

"That sounds like a very good idea actually," she said.

"You really think so?" he asked to be sure.

"I really do, I think we both could use some time away," she said leaning onto him.

"I agree, so what brings you by, I thought you had a couple of viewings today," he said.

"I do, but the first is not until another hour so I went by the crime lab to discuss a matter regarding Kyle with Horatio. Then I hear you are suspending Calleigh due to an in office relationship," she said with a sigh.

"Yes, when she can not keep matters at home she needs to learn from her mistake," Rick said.

"But handsome, what if you are wrong?" asked Julia.

"What do you mean wrong, I know what I saw," said Rick.

"I have of course no idea what you saw, but to me it seems that Calleigh is in relations with someone else than who you saw her with. And even if that is the case, if she promised not to do it again or affect her work in any other way couldn't you let her off with a warning?" asked Julia.

"Why do you even care?" he asked a bit surprised she was arguing the case in the first place.

"I just feel that if two people, any two people are in love they should be allowed to be together when they want to, if you keep them apart her work may suffer more," Julia said.

"If it do upset you that much I promise I will think it over," he said.

"Thank you, speaking of couples in love, where are we meeting later, your place, mine or the restaurant?" she asked nuzzling deeply into his neck.

"Your, your bed is more comfy," he said, resting his head on top of hers.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I do, I can come by and cook for you," he suggested.

"Sounds wonderful, but I will help," she said.

"If you insist;" he said as he didn't really mind cooking together.

"I do, but there is one thing I have been wondering about," she said.

"What might that be sweetheart?" he asked curiously.

"We done everything together as a couple including sleeping together, yet we haven't you know, why?" she asked.

"Because I don't think you are quite ready yet and I don't think it would be wise to do it until you are," he said.

"But what about your needs?" she asked, knowing he was right, but also that he must have some of his own.

"As long as we are together I have all I need and you need to go so you can get ready in time," he said.

"You know me to well, seven and don't be late, I really don't want to leave you," she said, sighing sadly.

"I won't be late as I don't like having a lady wait and I don't want you to leave now either as I hate when we are not together," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"A lady don't you mean your lad and I feel the same way," she said slowly getting up.

"Of course as you without a doubt my lady," he said getting up as well.

She reached in for a kiss slowly breaking free saying, "One more thing, what does the R on your office door stand for?"

"Rex," he answered looking down.

"Rick Rex Stetler, really?" she said.

"Really, apparently it was a big deal to my parents that we all had names associated with something great," he said rolling his eyes a little.

"What are the others then?" she asked a bit curious.

"Henry James and Alexandra Regina," he answered.

"Who is the oldest?" she asked.

"Henry is, then Alexa and then me," he said.

"You're the youngest, really as I would assumed with a name like Rex you would be oldest," she said a little amused.

"No, dunno why I ended up with that, to be honest I don't like it all that much," he said.

"I think it is very fitting, I also think you should have a picture of at least your nieces in your office as they seem important to you and it would lighten the place up a little," she said.

"Do you have a picture of Kyle in yours?" he asked wondering what her office was like as he had not been in hers either.

"I do and some others, I will show you when I have better time, but now I really have to go as I am starting to get late, not that I mine when you are the cause," she said and gave him another kiss before she left him wishing she didn't have to do just that.

* * *

It was first a moment after she was gone he realized she had taken the book with her, but he didn't really mind so he figured if it was that important to her she could keep it for as long as she liked, after all he did have more than enough.

In fact Rick didn't mind that she borrowed any of his things and that he didn't at get them back as he knew that for her that was a way for her to have him close all the time, which he actually liked. He loved everything about his sweet Julia, everything she did and every little habit and he knew that went both ways.

She didn't mind that he lay clothes here and there at her place, even though she was a neat nick. She occasionally cleaned up a little at his place and hers and washed some of his close along with hers and the other way around, but then again as did he when he saw some of her clothes in his hamper when he was doing his laundry.

In a way he found it weird in a way considering they hadn't gone out for that long, but in another way it felt right. Everything about her felt right. In fact he hadn't felt that way about any other woman he went out with.

And knowing himself he knew that the feelings he had was more than just a crush, in fact he knew he was madly in love with this woman and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to wake up with her every morning and go to sleep with her every night.

He wanted to comfort her when she was sad and make her smile as often as possible. Because if it was something he truly loved about her it was her smile and her laughter.

It was then he came to think about what she had said about Calleigh and love and frame a picture of his nieces and have it there. Maybe it was the fact that she was right or maybe it was because he always valued her opinion, but that day Rick Stetler decided not to suspend Calleigh. Not only that but after work he went to get a picture of his nieces and his beautiful Julia framed to have in his office.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Julia was just done with her second and final viewing that day and closed up the house. A giant villa with a big swimming pool outside. It was also swing set and a sandbox on the backside. But that had been vacant for years as the children were now grown up.

Julia sighed thinking back on when she left Kyle as he was still very young, one of her many regrets in life. She was certain he was safe, but she was wrong.

She wondered what would have happened if she had raised him in a house like this instead. Possibly with Horatio if she had dared to tell him back then. Would he have been different, would she?

Julia shook it off as it was only speculations. And it was not like she was any longer unsatisfied with her life anymore. In fact she was happier than she had been in the longest time and it was all thanks to Rick. Her Rick.

She could hardly wait to see him again as she hated when they were apart, even if it only was for work reason. She smiled as she got in the car and drove back to the office to drop of some things before going home to clean a little before he arrived. Not too much though as she was starting to getting used to a little mess here and there and she was OK with that as long as it was his mess.

The reason for this was that Julia loved her wonderful man in every way and the mess even how little was a part of him and she had no need to really change that. Unless of course it was too much, but that was rarely the case.

Her eyes cast a glimpse of the book in her purse, the book she had snapped from his office, it turned out after going pass the first ten pages it got interesting and she wanted to see how it turned out. She of course knew he didn't mind that she had it.

As at the moment there was a lot of her stuff at his place and the other way around. It only seemed right, everything did, She knew she loved him more than anything and that she just wanted it to last for the rest of their lives. She wanted to be his until the end.

As she slowly parked the car and got out she smiled a little thinking it was about time she got a picture of him in her office.

* * *

That night Rick came to Julia a little before seven in one of his suits. He had also brought with him one of her favorite flowers Peruvian lily's. They were also in one of her favorite colors yellow.

He polite rang doorbell, knowing of course that he could walk right in, but also that she liked it better when he rang the bell.

She opened a moment later only to let him in and thank him for the flowers by giving him a soft kiss. As he she went into the living room to get a vase, he went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

She came into the kitchen only a moment later saying, "Rick, do you know what I really wish I had."

"No sweetheart, what might that be?" he asked her cutting some vegetables.

"A pool filled with water lily's," she said with a sigh.

"I can always fill the one you got with them," he suggested.

"No don't be silly, that will be way too expensive and the chlorine would kills them," she said sadly.

"I have to think of something else then," he said adding what he had just cut up to the sauce.

"No, just forget about it, it's just not possible," she said looking at him with sad eyes that usually meant that he in a way had to to make her happy, which he didn't minded as long as what he did put a smile on her face.

"Hmmm, taste," he said holding up a spoon.

She tasted it, but quickly found it needed more salt which he quickly added before letting it cook while they were setting the table in the living room and finding some fine vine in her vine cellar.

* * *

Later that night while they were watching TV Julia fell asleep on his lap as he was gently caressing her soft, blonde hair.

Rick knew she had fallen asleep yet he kept on caressing her as he liked doing so, but he lowered the volume on the TV just a bit as he didn't want to wake her.

He would either do it late or carry her sleeping up to bed, he hadn't yet decided, but he used to do both, it depended on how tired she was.¨

Today seemed like a good day for her, meaning that even if she was asleep now, he wouldn't cause any harm waking her later, but he didn't mind letting her sleep until then.

Instead he started to think out a way to exchange the chlorine water in her pool with fresh water so that he could fill it with water lily's without her noticing.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Lucky for Rick if you can put it that way, it turned out that Julia was going to a long meeting which made her sleep at a hotel out of town a few nights later that week.

And as Julia was a flower person she gave him the key to water her plants when she was gone. She couldn't stand the thought of them not getting enough water and he also liked the idea of him taking care of her house while she was gone.

So early that Tuesday morning the couple meet at her house so she could give him the instructions needed before leaving him behind. This was something neither of them really wanted and Rick promised to call her at least three times a day until she was back.

As she got in her car it was impossible for her to hold the tears back any longer. Rick knelt down and held her closely telling her that she would be OK as he gently stroked her to calm her down just a little.

When they finally managed to break free from each other they were both in tears and after one last kiss she drove off with him watching after her.

The same afternoon she was gone Rick started emptying her pool as he called on his bother to help him out.

Henry James arrived moments later, took one look at his younger brother, rolled his eyes and said, "Jeez you look like hell."

"That's very nice to say," said Rick a tad annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, so what exactly do you need help with?" Henry asked looking around.

"Fill this pool with fresh water and water lily's before Julia gets back and I need a way so they won't be sucked up in the mechanism's," Rick explained.

"Why are you willing to do all that work?" he asked.

"Because I want to do something nice foe her," said Rick honest.

"You must really like her so I'll help her," said Henry.

"Thanks so how are you and Carolyn?" he asked polite.

"Not too good, but we are trying to work this out," said Henry with a sigh as the two of them got water hose's to fill up the pool.

"Your fault or hers?" Rick asked.

"Both, now can we please get this over with so I can get back to Carolyn?" Henry asked.

"Of course, but this will take a while," Rick answered as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Julia came back late Friday night after the most depressing trip she had ever had. The house in itself was perfect, in fact so perfect she would have wanted to trade her own house for it.

But then of course it was so perfect that two set of buyers were now arguing over it and they had more money than she had.

Julia was very wealthy, she was just not filthy rich. Maybe if she sold the her house, but then again she had gotten very attached to it, it was her.

She could of course have asked Rick if he was willing to share the economies, but she figured was too soon in the relationship for that.

And as if the loss of the house wasn't bad enough the hotel room she had stayed in was filthy and the shower wasn't working at all. So now she was feeling like a dirty pig.

The only upside now was that she would see her Rick again as soon as she got back, in fact she could hardly wait. He had done as she promised called three times a day and texted her which helped a lot. But still it was much better being with him, to be wrapped up in him, feeling him around her. Feeling safe and loved.

She smiled a little by the thought of him stepping on the gas to get to him faster.

* * *

The blonde slowly opened up the door to her house yelling, "Handsome, I am home."

Rick came running out from the living room, talking her in his arms and twirling her around.

"Wow easy," she giggled holding onto him hardly.

"So did you sell the house?" he asked curiously.

"Buyers are fighting over it as we speak," she said with a sigh as he put her down.

"And you are not happy why?" he asked.

"It's just, the house was so perfect," she said sadly.

"And let me guys you wanted it," he said.

"I did so much, but I couldn't afford to make a bid at that price," she answered.

"I see and what was the difference from that house and this?" he asked.

"I dunno, it just felt right and this still reminds me of my dead ex," she said with a sigh.

"I could help with the payment if you like," he offered.

"It's too much to ask," she said.

"No it's not as my sweetheart deserves anything, speaking off I got something to show you," he said.

"Really what?" she asked curiously.

"Close your eyes," he said and took her hand in his.

"Uhm OK," she said with a little giggle slowly following him.

"OK open them," he said as they were in front of the water lily filled pool.

Julia opened it and gasped before hugging him hardly saying, "You did all this for me why?"

"You wanted a pool of water lily's," he said smiling proudly at her.

"You are just the greatest man in the world, but you must want something in return, right?" she asked him, willing to give him anything.

"I do have one thought in mind," he said thoughtfully.

"Which is?" she said.

"Julia, I love you more than life and I was wondering if you would consider being my wife for the rest of lives," he said, looking at her with insecure eyes.

Julia smiled even brighter than before saying, "I love you too and I would like that very much."

"You're sure," said Rick excitedly.

"Of course I am sure you silly man," she said playfully hitting him before kissing him.

"Oh wait the ring," he suddenly remembered and walked over to one of the water lily's and picked it up before he knelt down in front of her treading it on her finger.

Julia raised her hand and looked at it, it was a ring in white gold with a diamond shaped like a water lily, as her hand stroked his head she said, "It's perfect, just perfect."

"No, the only thing that is perfect is you, now what do you say we make a bid on that house of yours," he said, got up and dragged her inside.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14/ Epilog.

The next day the happy couple got her dream house and about a couple of months later they moved in. All over the crime lab it went rumors on how great Rick was that let Calleigh off the suspension and brought Julia a house.

It proved more than ever that he was madly in love with her.

Horatio and Kyle in time also heard about the house and helped them with the moving. The redhead had now come to terms with the couple and he do hope that they would be happy together.

Kyle took a little more time to adjust, but in time he did. And even when he didn't he showed Rick respect and didn't fight him unless he in his eyes were unreasonable.

A year after the moving in Rick and Julia got married leaving her to have two rings on her finger instead of one as she loved them both the same.

His morning gift to her was a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet.

Hers was to tell him that he was going to be a father.

Rick got overjoyed by this and kissed her in a very loving way before gently making love to her.

It was about nine months after this that Julia gave birth to a little girl they ended up calling, 'Julie Lucia Winston Stetler."

Her middle name was made of the letters in her parents and she looked just like Julia, but got her fathers eyes and both fell in love with her from the day she was born.

You could say many things of Rick Stetler, but the one thing that was true was that he loved his wife more than anything in the world and he always made sure to show her just how much.

As for Julia she was more happy than ever before and there was seldom a tear to see falling from her eye every again. With Rick, her son and their daughter she had all that she wanted and needed. And she would always be forever his.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
